


To All The Boy's I've Loved Before - McPricely AU

by 6ft4_Rambles



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Many of those relationships were in the past/unrequited, there's a lot goin on here lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6ft4_Rambles/pseuds/6ft4_Rambles
Summary: Connor McKinley has lots and lots of emotions. Most would say he has too many, and he would be tempted to agree. So what does he do with all these impeding emotions? He writes them all down. All of it. He gets rid of all those icky feelings that he shouldn't be feeling and then burns them all to H E double hockey sticks.Except he doesn't burn a couple letters.Oh Heavenly Father, he really should've burnt those letters.





	To All The Boy's I've Loved Before - McPricely AU

Connor has a box. 

Well, to Connor, it’s more than a box. It’s a special box. He helped his mother make it when he was just a boy. They crafted it with bent pieces of cardboard and wrapped in a gorgeous turquoise fabric they bought at the craft supply store on their way home from Connor’s kindergarten graduation. His favourite part though, was what he added to the inside a year after they made it. In fact, how he got it is one of his favourite childhood stories to tell. 

The school was having their annual silent auction. The big end-of-year one with prizes of all shapes and sizes to raise money for summer renovations. Not that any of the kids cared about that, all they wanted were the cool toys. There were parents spread all over the gymnasium, and whatever ground they weren’t covering, the kids used for their giant game of tag. It was already a pretty high energy event, but it was even more so for Connor at the end of first grade. He had finally convinced his mother to let him bid on something. 

Their family wasn’t poor, per say, but they didn’t have a lot of extra money laying around. They chose to live in a small apartment so they’d be able to afford putting all of their children through dance, and while Connor thought nothing of it, his mother and father hated how frugal they were forced to be. They always took the late nights at work, whether they wanted to or not. They never went out with their friends, saving the babysitter and bar money for groceries. And they especially didn’t give any of their free cash to their children’s school, to which they already paid a massive tuition to. However, after years of begging from Connor and his older sister, Mrs. Mckinley finally gave in and gifted each of her offspring twenty dollars to bet on whatever auction item they wanted.

Connor was ecstatic. He meandered around the outskirts of the gym, carefully clutching a wrinkled twenty dollar bill in his hands. He surveyed every auction item intensely. This was his one chance to win something from here and he was not going to blow it. He walked and walked, stopping at every single station to decide if the object was good enough.

After about fifteen minutes of shooing off classmates and inspecting objects, he came across an item that caught his eye. Connor strained to see past all the adults gossiping to focus on a giant bolt of sparkly pink fabric leaning against the corner of the gym. 

He had to have it. 

Connor swerved around the parents and children, eyes never leaving his goal. Popping up next to the box, he took a moment to take in the sight of fabric up close. Satisfied with the item’s quality, Connor gently picked up the auction box, peeking inside. There were only two other bids. Connor felt his face break into a grin. This was his chance! He delicately picked up the provided pen and filled out the auction card, not wanting to make any mistakes. He slipped his card into the tiny box and stuffed the twenty dollars in his jean pocket. Connor turned to find a quiet place to pray, just like he always did when he wanted something… But he stopped himself. 

Could he really ask Heavenly Father for help with something so trivial? Was it really that trivial if he never wanted anything more in his entire young life? He snuck a glance at the fabric.  
Worth it. 

Connor wiggled his way through the parents yet again, this time bursting through the gym doors to find an empty classroom. He quickly dropped to his knees and slapped his hands together, not wanting to waste any time.

“Heavenly Father…” Wait… He hasn’t thought this far. Usually his mother sits and guides him through prayer. Connor huffed. This was his responsibility. “My mother, Julia Mckinley, let me bid twenty dollars at my school’s auction. You probably don’t need this exposition I’m giving you because you’re like… you’re all-knowing and stuff. But father always told me to be polite to people, and you’re Heavenly Father so I should be extra polite. If I wish my prayers to be received as auspicious then-”

“Those are some big words you’re using, Connor.” The young boy’s head lifted to see his mother walk into the room. She gently dipped her head to the side. “You’ve been reading your father’s books, haven’t you?” She asked, not really expecting an answer. She knelt down beside her son.

“I have mother but… Can I try praying this one by myself?” Connor suggested. “I want to prove that I can do this.” Julia smiled gently, wrinkles forming at the corners of her eyes. 

“Of course, dear. How about I sit right and pray silently along with you? It’ll be twice the amount of prayer.” Connor beamed and reached up, lightly kissing his mother on the cheek before returning to his knees. 

“Heavenly Father. I think I really deserve that fabric. First of all, I love pink. Also glitter. Those two things are very important to me. I would use that fabric so much, none of it would go to waste-”

And so Connor kept going and going, rambling to Heavenly Father about his future fashion choices involving the fabric. About five minutes later, Connor wrapped up his speech. He jumped up and thanked his mother before speeding off to join his playing friends. Julia smiled to herself. Her little boy was going to become a great man. She glanced at her watch as she stood. There was still about half an hour until the auction was called, so she had time to meet up with her husband and tell him about the little prayer session they had. Julia slid her hands in her pocket, giving one extra prayer to Heavenly Father for her boy.

Long story short… Connor won the fabric.


End file.
